


Covers for Three Slings & Arrows Podfics

by mific



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Digital Art, Drama, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Cover art as a complement to Desiree's podfics of 'Inclusively Players' by Petra, and Ten (or Twelve) Plays in the Life of Geoffrey Tennant' and 'The Heir of My Invention' by Sage.





	Covers for Three Slings & Arrows Podfics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage (sageness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/gifts), [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts), [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Slings & Arrows Podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089094) by [DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic). 



> Created for the due South c6d Big Bang 2017.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/d8ab/uw9p0479zd9zo46zg.jpg)

 

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/53e8/g29z46xdi2mhcsuzg.jpg)

 

 

 

 


End file.
